Un otaku en Fairy Tail
by Bird of the hermes
Summary: Un chico normal y corriente aparece en el mundo de Fairy Tail bajo extrañas circunstancias y sin saber por qué. Allí conocerá a distintos personajes e incluso aprenderá a utilizar magia. Sin embargo descubrirá que hay algo diferente en algunos personajes...
1. Capítulo 1 - Prólogo

**Hola querido lector y bienvenido a esta historia.** **Principalmente estará escrita en 1º persona y probablemente se centre en Wendy,**

 **ya que es un** **personaje que destaca poco y personalmente me** **gusta mucho. En un futuro quizá añada los famosos "shippeos" entre personajes.**

 **Prólogo**

* * *

Abrí los ojos. La cegadora luz que se colaba por la ventana me hizo cerrarlos al instante, revolviéndome perezosamente en mi cama.

Otro monótono día de verano había empezado.

Bostecé y me dispuse a encender mi PC y ver algún anime como siempre, pero decidí hacer algo diferente.

Me puse ropa informal, tomé mi smartphone, el típico de gama baja-media, y salí de casa.

Aún era temprano, por lo que me dirigí a las montañas que había detrás de mi casa.

No había nube alguna en el cielo y el sol brillaba con fuerza. Llegué en escasos minutos a las pequeñas montañas, más bien colinas, y subí a la cima de una de ellas.

Una ligera corriente de viento sacudió mi cara, aliviando el calor que sentía.

Cerré los ojos y dejé mi mente en blanco, pero no duró mucho ya que el sonido de notificación de mi teléfono se activó y me apresuré a ver qué era.

Había recibido un email. Sin darle mayor importancia me dispuse a apagar la pantalla, pero entonces leí la palabra "Fairy Tail" en el mensaje en el último segundo.

Me llamó la atención ya que había terminado de ver el anime recientemente, así que abrí el mensaje.

Al parecer era un mensaje más de spam de algún juego nuevo del anime. En él se leía:

 **"¿Quieres entrar en el maravilloso mundo de Fairy Tail y conocer a tus personajes favoritos?**

 **¿A qué esperas? Pulsa este botón!"**

El texto estaba en el interior de un recuadro y debajo había un botón rosa parpadeante que decía "Vamos!"

Un mensaje promocional bastante poco original y simple, debo decir.

De nuevo, me dispuse a apagar la pantalla, pero de pronto una especie de bicho volador negro fue a parar justo encima de la pantalla.

Cuando lo aparté con mi dedo, pulsé accidentalmente el botón del mensaje.

-Joder! Puto bicho...

A continuación me preparé para entrar en alguna página porno típica de los anuncios de internet o quizá alguna página engañosa o incluso la página de aquel

supuesto videojuego.

1,2,5,10,15,20 segundos. Esperé y curiosamente no pasó absolutamente nada.

Bajé de las pequeñas montañas y decidí volver a casa sin darle más importancia.

A pesar del terrible calor, un hombre de traje negro con corbata y gafas de sol pasó de largo y me quedé mirándole unos segundos.

Sentí como si estuviera vigilándome a través de sus negras gafas. No había visto un hombre así por esta zona nunca.

Llegué a mi casa y abrí la puerta, sin embargo detrás de ésta no había nada, tan solo un fondo blanco deslumbrante.

Pensé que quizá el calor había afectado a mi vista de alguna forma.

-¿Pero qué coño...?

Me cubrí los ojos rápidamente y segundos después caí al suelo. Pero no era un suelo blanco, era un suelo de tierra. Noté algunas piedras clavándose en mi piel.

Esperé a que mis ojos volvieran a la normalidad, después los abrí y contemplé un inusual paisaje a mi alrededor.

Estaba en medio de un camino de tierra por el que avanzaban unos carros de madera tirados por unos animales bastante extraños.

Llevaban diferentes mercancías y pieles.

A los laterales del camino había varios árboles y arbustos, y el camino se extendía hacia delante hasta llegar a una gran ciudad rodeada de algunas montañas.

El cielo era azul y la temperatura era similar a la que había en mi ciudad, así que supuse que debía estar al menos en la misma zona.

Me apresuré y corrí hasta llegar al carro de comercio que se dirigía a la ciudad. Un hombre anciano con bigote llevaba las riendas.

-Espere, por favor!

El anciano hizo un sonido con la boca y los animales que tiraban del carro se detuvieron.

-Perdone...

Me acerqué para ver la cara del hombre. Sentí una extraña sensación, los rasgos de su cara me resultaban familiares.

-¿Qué ocurre, joven?

-Perdone, ¿podría decirme dónde estoy? Me he perdido...

-Oh, pues te encuentras en la principal vía terrestre comercial de Magnolia, joven.

-¿Magnolia?

-Así es, es la ciudad que está un poco más adelante, allí.

El anciano señaló la gran ciudad que había divisado antes.

-(Magnolia...¿Magnolia? Espera, ¿en serio...?)

-Vale, muchas gracias.

Me apresuré y empecé a caminar en dirección a la ciudad.

-(¿Magnolia? Esa es la ciudad que aparece en Fairy Tail! Esto debe ser algún tipo de broma...)

-(Joder...esto parece el argumento de uno de esos malditos animes en los que el protagonista viaja a un mundo de fantasía y conoce a varias waifus y luego...)

Continué dándole vueltas en mi cabeza al tema, hasta llegar a las puertas de la ciudad.

Entré por las grandes puertas y sí, era la misma. Aquella que aparecía siempre en el anime, pero ahora la tenía ante mis ojos, y era extrañamente real.

Abarrotada de gente y comerciantes, con altos y grandes edificios de piedra así como un gran número de casas. No pude evitar asombrarme.

-(¿Me habré convertido en un personaje de anime? ¿!Podré conocer a una loli!?)

Mi cabeza se llenaba de pensamientos mientras me acercaba, evidentemente, a aquel gremio.

Después de varios minutos caminando a través de calles y plazas, al fin lo vi delante de mí.

En la puerta rodeada de vallas se leía "FAIRY TAIL". Y tras ella estaba aquel edificio de dos plantas con un campanario en la parte superior.

Y más abajo, un gran trozo de tela naranja con el símbolo del gremio, de color blanco.

-(Mmmh...¿este aspecto es después de los 7 años o de antes? Bah, no importa.)

Atravesé la puerta exterior y después llegué a la interior. Tragué saliva y la abrí lentamente. No pude evitar ponerme nervioso. ¿Estaba realmente pasando esto?

Al abrirla sentí cómo las miradas de todos los del gremio se fijaron en mí tras unos segundos.

Sentí una terrible presión. Abrí la boca lentamente para presentarme y di un paso al frente.

Sin embargo, mi pie derecho se encontró con un escalón elevado de la entrada y caí al suelo. Mi cara se estrelló contra él completamente.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, la mayoría de los miembros de Fairy Tail empezaron a reír descontroladamente.

Sentí una vergüenza enorme y levanté la cabeza ligeramente y la primera cara sonriente que vi fue la de Natsu Dragneel, ríendo alegremente de mi desgracia.

Me enfadé y grité de pronto.

-Oye tú, Nats...!

Todos pararon de reírse y me miraron con aún más atención, en especial Natsu.

-Na...Natsume Yuujinchou! ¿No conocéis ese anime? Es realmente bonito!

Naturalmente, no podía dejar que descubrieran que sabía muchas cosas sobre ellos y su mundo, de ninguna manera.

-¿Anime? ¿De qué habla este tipo?

Natsu y los demás estaban muy confundidos.

-No es nada, olvidadlo.

Reuniendo valor de nuevo, me puse en pie y me presenté debidamente.

Me inventé brevemente una genérica historia con la esperanza de que la creyeran.

-Ho-hola a todos! Siento mi desafortunada aparición. He venido desde un país muy lejano y no tengo lugar al que regresar.

La gente de la zona me dijo que en Fairy Tail me aceptarían, ¿es aquí, verdad?

-Así es! ¿Quién eres?

Una voz femenina pero imponente se escuchó tras el montón de gente encabezado por Natsu.

La multitud abrió paso y una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos se acercó a mí. Erza Scarlet.

El idiota de Natsu no me importaba demasiado, pero tener a Erza frente a mis ojos era una sensación muy extraña e increíble al mismo tiempo, su pelo, sus ojos,

su cuerpo...todo. Vestía su usual armadura y una falda azul.

-Soy un simple viajero...nada más.

-¿Viajero? ¿y por qué no llevas absolutamente nada encima?

Tonto error por mi parte, hice dudar a Erza.

-Ah...es que unos bandidos me atacaron y me robaron todo en el camino...

-¿Mmmh? ¿no sabes utilizar magia?

-No...

-Ya veo... maestro! ¿qué hacemos con él?

Makarov Dreyar, el maestro del gremio, apareció y se acercó.

-Uhmm...nunca está mal que la familia crezca...

-¿Le va a aceptar?

-No veo por qué no, pero antes...

Makarov se acercó a mí y extendió su mano cerca de mi cuerpo. Parecía que estaba analizando mi cuerpo o algo así.

Después de varios segundos, su expresión cambió drásticamente, como si estuviera frente a algo completamente desconocido.

Su cara volvió a la normalidad rápidamente.

-No hay ningún problema, podrás unirte a Fairy Tail y aprender magia, joven!

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias!

Erza dio media vuelta y miró al resto del gremio.

-¿Habéis oído eso chicos? Una nueva cara en nuestra familia! Es hora de celebrarlo!

Sin siquiera preguntar mi nombre, todo Fairy Tail comenzó a celebrar y a festejar.

Makarov agarró mi brazo y de pronto, el símbolo de Fairy Tail apareció en mi brazo derecho, era de color negro.

-No sé qué o quién eres exactamente, pero bienvenido al gremio.

Con esas intrigantes palabras, Makarov se retiró, dejándome algo preocupado.

Claramente había notado algo extraño en mi cuerpo, como si hubiera descubierto que no soy de este mundo.

Por supuesto, yo no quería causar ningún mal, es más, ni siquiera sabía si esto era real.

-¿A qué esperas? Ven a celebrar con nosotros!

Erza me invitó a la fiesta alegremente. Yo acepté, pero a ellos parecía importarles poco que me hubiera unido al gremio, era como una excusa para festejar.

Sin embargo, estaba equivocado. Según transcurría la fiesta, todos los miembros de Fairy Tail me ofrecieron conversación y los pude conocer más aún.

Algunos como Elfman, Gajeel, Levy o Mirajane se presentaron y me saludaron, pero sin duda los más amigables conmigo eran el grupo de

Erza, Gray, Lucy y Natsu. Oh, y también Happy y Carla(o Charle). Sin embargo faltaba la más joven del grupo, Wendy Marvell.

No la veía por ningún sitio, según el anime rara vez se separaba de Carla.

Tras varios enfrentamientos entre Natsu y Gray y golpes de Erza, la fiesta llegó a su fin.

Cana consiguió convencer a Lucy y a Gray para que bebieran "un poco" de sake y terminaron por embriagarse con aquella bebida.

Natsu se había quedado dormido por alguna razón y Erza era la única estable junto con algunos otros miembros incluido yo mismo.

-Ah...¿ha sido divertido, verdad?

Erza me preguntó mientras me observaba atentamente.

-Supongo...

-¿Supones? Heh...eres un chico interesante.

La profunda mirada de Erza empezaba a incomodarme, miré para otro lado.

-Oh, es cierto! Aún no has conocido a una miembro de Fairy Tail.

-¿En serio?

Fingí no saber que era Wendy, aunque tampoco había conocido a Mavis, la fundadora del gremio, o a Gildarts, el más fuerte, que estaría en alguna misión.

-Sí, se llama Wendy y es muy joven, unos 15 años. Es muy buena chica, te caerá bien.

-Oh, ¿y dónde está?

-Pues dijo que quería hacer una misión del gremio ella sola, no debería tardar en llegar.

-Vaya...

-Bueno, voy a despertar a estos idiotas, a partir de ahora esta es tu casa, así que explora el gremio a tú gusto.

Con la amable oferta de Erza, decidí dar una vuelta por el gremio para acabar en la biblioteca.

Una vez allí, decidí buscar algún libro en el que pudiera informarme sobre cualquier hechizo o suceso que hiciera conectar 2 mundos.

Quizá era posible, ya que en principio existía otro mundo inverso, Edolas.

Me llamó la atención un libro negro y bastante grueso. Lo tomé de la estantería y lo dejé en la mesa.

El título era "Zeref y los hechizos oscuros".

En él se describían e ilustraban con todo detalle diferentes hechizos que el mago oscuro Zeref había creado a lo largo de la historia.

La mayoría eran de invocación y algunos eran de ataque directo, pero ninguno hablaba de otros mundos.

Mientras devolvía el libro a la estantería, escuché unos pasos en la escalera de la biblioteca.

-Ah! Tú debes de ser el nuevo miembro!

Wendy bajó las escaleras rápidamente y se acercó.

-Soy Wendy Marvell, encantada de conocerte!

Su cara estaba enrojecida y estaba nerviosa, supongo que se debía a que yo era el miembro más reciente después de ella o algo así.

-Ah...encantado, Erza me ha hablado de ti.

-A mí también, ha dicho que eras un viajero y que no sabes utilizar magia.

-Así es.

-Por cierto...¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Ah, me llamo Alex.

-Uhm, ¿y qué haces aquí? ¿te interesan los libros?

Por alguna razón estaba bombardeándome a preguntas.

-Bueno, sí, estaba interesado en un tema, pero ya he terminado.

Wendy se acercó aún más, mirándome con atención. Me limité a mirarla yo también. Tal vez fuera algún tipo de juego.

Después de varios largos segundos la cara de Wendy se ruborizó y retrocedió, sacudiendo su vestido verde.

-Ah...lo siento!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es que...me hacía ilusión conocerte, nada más.

Ante aquella inocente y dulce mirada, me puse algo nervioso.

-Oh, ¿y qué piensas? ¿se ha calmado tu ilusión?

-Sí, espero que...seamos amigos!

-Claro.

Sin decir nada más, Wendy se apresuró y abandonó la biblioteca.

-(¿Le habré caído bien? Parecía muy nerviosa, tal vez se haya asustado...)

Estuve un par de minutos más investigando la biblioteca pero no encontré nada que me llamara la atención, por lo que volví a subir a la sala principal del gremio.

Una vez allí me encontré una escena que había visto ya repetidas veces.

Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Erza y Gray examinaban el tablón de las misiones.

-Mmmh...supongo que esta está bien.

Erza señaló un papel con algunas ilustraciones y letras llamativas, parecía una misión normal.

-¿Estás segura de esto, Wendy?

-Sí, no importa, ve con ellos.

Diciendo esto, Carla se unió al grupo y Erza y los demás salieron del gremio. Entonces me acerqué.

-¿No vas con ellos?

Wendy se quedó mirando cómo el grupo se marchaba y se sobresaltó al escucharme.

-Ah...! No, hoy no.

Wendy empezó a mirar el tablón de las misiones con atención.

-Quiero hacer una misión yo sola.

-¿Te importaría...que te acompañara?

-¿Oh? Pues no pero...¿por qué?

-Bueno, es que prefiero hacer las cosas en solitario o con poca compañía, y el grupo de Natsu es bastante numeroso...

-Está bien, pero antes dijiste que no sabías utilizar magia, podría ser peligroso hacer una misión.

-Tienes razón, ¿crees que podrías enseñarme a usarla, Wendy?

-¿Yo? pu-pues...no lo sé...

Viendo que Wendy se puso nerviosa, me sentí arrepentido.

-No importa, supongo que es mejor que aprenda por mí mismo.

-No! yo te enseñaré, haré todo lo posible para que conozcas la magia.

Sorprendido, miré los ojos de Wendy, que brillaban con determinación.

-¿En serio? Gracias!

 _Varios metros alejados, el maestro Makarov y Mirajane mantenían una conversación._

-Parece que el nuevo se lleva bien con Wendy, ¿no cree, maestro?

-Mmmh...me pregunto si quiere acercarse a ella por alguna razón.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Cuando analicé su organismo...bueno, sentí algo muy extraño. Fue una sensación desconocida, como si él viniera de otro mundo.

-¿Quizá sea algún tipo extraño de exceed u otra criatura?

-No, es claramente humano. No sé exactamente qué, pero hay algo diferente...

-Bueno, creo que no deberíamos preocuparnos demasiado, no parece mala persona.

 _Mirajane sonrió y Makarov se mantuvo pensativo._

Wendy y yo salimos del gremio y fuimos a un lugar más tranquilo, fuera de Magnolia.

Tristemente, durante el camino intercambiamos escasas palabras.

Llegamos a un lugar donde el aire estaba muy limpio y un caudaloso río atravesaba un bosque muy verde. Un bosque bastante bonito, he de decir.

Nos adentramos en el bosque y finalmente nos sentamos en unas grandes rocas junto al río.

-Bien, Alex...¿san?

-Heh, puedes llamarme simplemente Alex.

Gracias a mis conocimientos otaku, sabía que el "san" se utilizaba de forma respetuosa para dirigirse a alguien.

-Bien, Alex. Lo primero que debes hacer es concentrarte y relajarte.

Inspiré profundamente y expiré un par de veces mientras miraba fijamente a Wendy.

-Creo...que sería mejor que cerraras los ojos.

Parecía avergonzada.

-Ah, vale.

-Por cierto, ¿has visto magia antes?

-Sí, varias veces. (Aunque en el anime)

-Ahora, el siguiente paso consiste en imaginarte esa misma magia.

-Imaginar...de acuerdo.

-Debes imaginar la magia, visualizarla en tu mente y luego materializarla.

Estaba bastante sorprendido, supongo que todo esto se lo había enseñado su dragón, Grandeeney.

-Bien, creo que ya lo tengo.

!¿En serio!? Prueba a sentir la magia, a tocarla!

Wendy se emocionó al ver que sus indicaciones habían funcionado.

-Creo...creo que siento algo, en mis manos.

-Bien, prueba a hacer alguna acción con esa sensación en tus manos!

-Una acción...

Tras unos segundos, sentí una enorme fuerza arrastrando mis manos, mis ojos se abrieron y fui lanzado rápidamente hacia Wendy.

Me abalancé sobre ella y, por suerte o desgracia, mis manos aterrizaron en su (plano) pecho.

Vi como la cara de Wendy se tornaba completamente roja, pero mi atención se dirigió a unas voces cercanas en el bosque.

-¿Seguro que es por aquí, Erza?

-Cállate y obedécela, idiota!

-¿Qué has dicho, culo de hielo?

Sí, eran ellos.

Antes de que pudiera retirar mis manos del pecho de Wendy, Natsu y los demás aparecieron de entre unos arbustos.

-¿!A quién llamas culo de hie...!?

Sus expresiones eran dignas de enmarcarlas en un cuadro y exponerlo en un museo de arte moderno. Pero a su vez, eran terribles.

-Oye...Erza, ¿ese es el nuevo miembro, ver-verdad?

Lucy preguntó.

-Sí.

-Oye...Erza, ¿esa es Wendy, verdad?

-Sí.

Natsu preguntó.

-Oye...Erza, ¿está tocando su pecho, verdad?

Gray preguntó.

-Así es, chicos...el nuevo miembro es UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO Y ESTÁ ABUSANDO DE NUESTRA PEQUEÑA WENDY!

Lo siguiente que vi fue el puño de Erza golpeando mi cara fuertemente y mi vista dando vueltas y luego cayendo al río.

Es probable que después de este desafortunado incidente me expulsen del gremio o algo así.

* * *

 **Y bien, ¿qué te ha parecido? ¿te ha gustado? ¿no te ha gustado?**

 **Puedes escribir una review y hacer alguna sugerencia o seguir la historia si te ha llamado la atención.**

 **Espero poder actualizar regularmente independientemente de si mucha o poca gente lee esto.**

 **Continuará...**


	2. Capítulo 2 - Encuentros

**Saludos! He aquí el capítulo 2**

El golpe de Erza me envió al fondo del río.

Abrí los ojos y pude ver el agua teñida de rojo por unos segundos, al parecer el golpe había hecho a mi nariz sangrar ligeramente.

Conseguí estabilizarme y subir a la superficie del río.

-Wendy! ¿estás bien? ¿no te ha hecho nada?

-No...

-Ese chico me pareció sospechoso desde el principio...

Erza y los demás, preocupados por Wendy, le interrogaron para saber las perversas acciones que podría haber hecho, pero la realidad era otra.

¿Qué era eso que me arrastró de pronto? Lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza era, por supuesto, magia.

A continuación escalé las rocas y todos me miraron con desconfianza.

-Explícate, maldito...!

Erza estaba furiosa, aunque noté algo extraño en ella.

-Bueno, lo que ocurrió es que Wendy estaba enseñándome a...

-Mentira!

-N-no me has dejado explicarme...

-No es necesario, le diré al maestro que te expulse.

-Erza-san, lo que dice Alex es cierto, estaba enseñándole a usar magia y de pronto se abalanzó sobre mí a una velocidad increíble,

estoy segura de que ha sido cosa de la magia.

Wendy salió en mi defensa y Erza se quedó pensativa unos segundos.

-Así que te llamas Alex...bien, si lo dice Wendy supongo que será verdad.

Suspiré aliviado.

-Sin embargo...existe la posibilidad de que hayas amenazado a Wendy para que te defendiera!

-¿!Qué clase de persona crees que soy!?

-Erza-san, él no ha hecho nada de eso, créeme.

-Venga Erza, ¿no crees que te estás pasando con él?

Lucy también se puso de mi lado.

-Tienes razón, pero hay que probar a los nuevos miembros.

-¿Probar?

-Sí, estaba comprobando si era una persona honesta, y parecer ser así. A decir verdad, ya había percibido tu magia antes de que apareciéramos, Alex.

-Vaya, ¿en serio?

-Así es, si sigues practicando podrás utilizar magia sin nigún problema en poco tiempo.

Era de esperar de Erza, me parecía extraño que se enfadara tanto por eso.

-Por cierto, ¿por qué estáis aquí?

Wendy preguntó.

-Pues...

-Admítelo Erza, nos hemos perdido.

-Silencio! Dije que era por aquí!

-La misión consistía en encontrar un objeto mágico especial y llevamos dando vueltas al bosque un buen rato.

Happy intervino, diciendo la verdad.

-Bueno...puede que nos hayamos perdido. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros, Wendy?

Wendy miró a Carla, que también estaba allí, y luego a Erza.

-Es que le prometí a Alex que le enseñaría a usar magia...

Noté cómo la mirada de Carla se clavó en mí.

-No importa, te dije que podría aprender yo solo.

Wendy estaba indecisa. Ardía en deseos de ir con ellos pero también quería ayudarme y hacer alguna misión ella sola.

-¿Y si vienes tú con nosotros, Alex? Así podrías aprender algo.

-Me niego, lo único que haría sería retrasaros y molestar.

-¿Y bien, Wendy? Tal vez necesitemos tu ayuda.

-Pero es que...

Carla suspiró y se acercó a Wendy.

-¿Por qué quieres ayudar a este chico? Apenas le conoces! A pesar de lo que ha dicho Erza creo que no deberías confiar demasiado en él.

La historia que contó cuando entró en el gremio me pareció muy sospechosa, dijo que era un viajero de un país lejano pero no llevaba ningún tipo de equipaje.

-Bueno, ya dije que unos bandidos me atacaron por el camino y me lo robaron todo, menos la ropa.

-¿Bandidos? Los caminos de _Fiore_ son conocidos por ser muy seguros y los únicos bandidos que existen son los gremios oscuros, que además son magos.

Mi expresión dejó de estar relajada y lancé una mirada de hostilidad hacia Carla. Debía tener cuidado con ella si no quería que descubriesen la verdad.

Erza, Natsu y los demás se quedaron en silencio, formando una atmósfera de tensión creciente.

La atenta observación de Carla parecía haber roto el mínimo de confianza que el grupo tenía en mí.

-Lo siento, Alex. Seguiremos entrenando en otra ocasión.

Influenciada por Carla, Wendy se despidió con una insegura sonrisa y se unió al grupo de Erza.

Me quedé en silencio y todos me dieron la espalda.

-Buena suerte con la misión.

La única que se dio la vuelta fue Erza.

-Gracias, Alex.

Por culpa de mi imprudencia, ahora estaba solo. Creía conocer perfectamente el mundo en el que me encontraba, pero no era así y estas eran las consecuencias.

Me volví a sentar en las rocas y decidí seguir intentando aprender a usar magia. Solo tenía que seguir las indicaciones de Wendy.

-Concentrarme, sentir la magia, y luego materializarla...

-Concentrarme, sentir la magia, y luego materializarla...

Por más que lo intentaba no podía concentrarme y la sensación que había sentido antes no aparecía.

Tal vez se debía a la preocupación que se apoderaba de mí lentamente.

Después de varios intentos inútiles, decidí volver al gremio pero me encontré con un problema,

no conocía la zona y por lo tanto no sabía el camino de vuelta, a decir verdad no sabía ni salir del bosque.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que Natsu y los demás se habían ido, así que era inútil tratar de alcanzarlos.

Me adentré en el bosque e intenté recordar el camino por el que había venido con Wendy.

A medida que caminaba el bosque se iba haciendo más frondoso.

Todas las rocas y árboles eran esencialmente iguales, por lo que era realmente fácil perder la orientación.

De vez en cuando aparecían criaturas y plantas que no había visto nunca antes.

Aunque estuviera en un mundo aparentemente ficticio, seguía siendo un mundo completamente nuevo, extraño y fascinante al mismo tiempo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había caminado, quizá 1 hora o quizá 2, pero mis piernas empezaban a sentirse dolidas.

Las duras ramas de los árboles y arbustos arañaban ocasionalmente mi piel y el suelo de tierra comenzaba a estar ligeramente húmedo.

Me dispuse a tomar un descanso, sin embargo avisté algo azul entre los numerosos y verdes árboles.

Hice un esfuerzo y me acerqué, era un pequeño lago en mitad del bosque.

El agua parecía bastante limpia y su temperatura era perfecta, por lo que decidí darme un buen baño.

Me deshice de la ya sucia ropa que llevaba y me lancé al agua.

-Ah...necesitaba esto.

Mientras miraba al cielo rodeado por las copas de los árboles tranquilamente, repentinamente algo o alguien salió del agua a pocos metros de mí,

salpicando agua en mis ojos. Cuando me los aclaré pude ver la figura desnuda de una joven con el pelo azul. Ella era Juvia, Juvia Lockser.

Cuando se percató de mi presencia me miró con atención.

-Oh, tú eres el nuevo miembro ¿verdad?

-Sí...

Tenía un cuerpo realmente bonito que podía ver perfectamente, pero a ella parecía no importarle.

-Oye, estás...desnuda.

-Ah, cierto!

Avergonzada, se sumergió en el agua. Esperaba que hiciera algún comentario del tipo "Ya no podré casarme con Gray-sama!" pero no dijo nada.

-Nos conocimos en la fiesta de bienvenida, pero olvidé preguntar tu nombre.

-Me llamo Alex. ¿Tú eres Juvia, verdad?

-Así es. Soy Juvia, la maga de agua.

-Siento que nos hayamos encontrado de esta forma.

-No hay problema, suelo venir a este lago a bañarme, ¿cómo has encontrado este lugar?

-Bueno, en realidad estoy perdido.

-¿En serio? no te preocupes, yo te enseñaré el camino de vuelta , pero antes disfrutemos un poco más del agua.

-Estoy de acuerdo... me alegro de haber encontrado este lago, la verdad es que me siento totalmente recuperado.

Juvia soltó una pequeña risa.

-Eso es porque muchas veces practico mi magia de agua dentro de este lago, y hoy estaba practicando magia de agua de purificación.

-Entiendo, por eso me siento tan bien! Tu magia es bastante útil, Juvia.

-¿Eso crees?

-Claro, si tienes calor, puedes refrescarte e hidratarte con tu magia, también puedes curar el cansancio como ahora o incluso hidratar plantas.

-Vaya, nunca había visto mi magia de ese modo...Natsu-sama nunca diría algo así...

-(¿!Acaba de decir Natsu y además "sama"!? Espera...se supone que está enamorada de Gray, ¿habrá confundido los nombres?)

-¿Natsu? ¿qué pasa con él?

-Ah...! Verás, hace bastante tiempo que estoy enamorada de él.

-(¿En serio!? Esto es bastante inesperado)

No entendía la razón, pero al parecer los sentimientos de Juvia eran distintos a los que yo conocía.

-He manifestado mi amor por él varias veces, pero Natsu-sama apenas me presta atención.

Desanimada, Juvia sumergió la mitad de su cara en el agua.

-Vaya, pues Natsu debe de estar ciego.

-¿Eh?

-No, nada.

-Bueno, esto lo saben todos los del gremio, pero te lo cuento por esta agradable charla.

-Ah...ojalá Natsu-sama estuviera aquí conmigo.

-Oye...eso ha herido mis sentimientos.

Moví la mano bruscamente sobre la superficie del lago y le lancé agua a Juvia.

-Ah! mis ojos...!

-¿Qué clase de maga de agua eres? Eso no debería afectarte!

Juvia empezó a reir.

-Eso no importa, sigo siendo humana!

El agua comenzó a volar entre nosotros mientras reíamos, sin embargo mi risa cesó pronto ya que Juvia empezó a lanzar agua con potencia hasta el punto de crear

enormes olas y lanzarlas contra mí. Golpeado por una ola, salí disparado y aterricé en el fondo del lago, subí rápidamente.

-Eh...¿estás bien?

-*tos* Bueno, he estado a punto de morir ahogado pero supongo que estoy bien.

-El que empezó a lanzar agua fuiste tú!

-Ya, lo siento...pero también es tu culpa por decir eso.

-Lo sé, pero es que estoy cansada de que Natsu-sama me ignore. Creo que un día de estos le diré claramente lo que siento.

-Buena suerte para cuando ese día llegue. Creo que deberíamos salir, en poco tiempo anochecerá y estoy empezando a tener frío.

-Tienes razón.

Ambos salimos del agua, al parecer había dejado su ropa al otro lado del lago.

Sentí la tentación de mirar hacia atrás y ver de nuevo ese maravilloso cuerpo y ese cabello largo y azul, pero no lo hice.

Tomé mi ropa húmeda que había dejado en la orilla del lago y me la puse. Juvia hizo lo mismo tras un arbusto.

Abandonamos aquel lugar y en apenas 5 minutos salimos del bosque ya que Juvia conocía muy bien la zona.

Después llegamos a una gran pradera y la atravesamos mientras hablábamos sobre magia o sobre las experiencias que había vivido en sus intentos por llamar la

atención de Natsu. Me pregunto cómo conoció a Natsu, quizá en las mismas circunstancias que a Gray en el anime.

También existía la posibilidad de que Juvia no fuera la única diferente a lo que yo conocía.

Después de un rato entramos a Magnolia y llegamos al gremio.

Yo decidí descansar y me senté en uno de los bancos mientras bebía una especie de bebida de frutas muy dulce.

Juvia fue a ojear el tablón de las misiones y minutos después Natsu, Wendy y los demás entraron por la puerta, parece que habían tenido éxito en su misión.

-Ah...! Natsu-sama! Estaba deseando sentir tu maravillosa presencia de nuevo!

Juvia se acercó a Natsu. Su boca formaba una amplia sonrisa, sus ojos y su sonrojada cara parecían gritar "mírame, por favor!".

Me resultaba muy extraño ver cómo Juvia ni si quiera había mirado a Gray.

-Ah, hola Juvia.

Con ese casual saludo, Natsu y los demás fueron a cobrar su recompensa y Juvia se quedó ahí de pie, mirando hacia el suelo y con una expresión desalentadora.

Natsu parecía ser el de siempre, totalmente desinteresado en el amor.

Al pasar por donde estaba sentado , las únicas que se percataron de mi presencia fueron Erza, que me miró brevemente y Wendy, que me lanzó una mirada apenada.

Me limité a seguir tomando pequeños tragos de aquella dulce bebida.

Lentamente, la noche llegó y nadie se acercó o habló conmigo incluso estando en el gremio todo el tiempo.

Después de la cena, Mirajane me indicó las habitaciones que estaban disponibles para los miembros que no tenían un lugar en el que dormir.

Yo era el único exceptuando otros 2 miembros más que apenas conocía.

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa, por favor avísame.

-Vale, gracias.

-Buenas noches.

Mirajane se despidió y cerró la puerta de mi pequeña habitación. Consistía en una estrecha sala de apenas 5 metros de ancho con una cama, una silla y una mesa.

También había un pequeño cuarto de baño justo en frente de la cama.

Tumbado en aquella cama y mirando al techo de piedra, empecé a sentirme algo melancólico.

¿Cómo estaría mi familia? No sabía hasta qué punto esto era real ni cómo había llegado a esta situación, pero supongo que debía aceptarlo.

Me sentía rechazado por las cosas que Carla había dejado en evidencia horas antes, pero lo cierto es que gracias a Juvia me sentía mejor.

Al día siguiente me desperté muy temprano debido a que no estaba acostumbrado a dormir en aquella cama.

Me tomé un baño y luego bajé al vestíbulo del gremio. Sorprendentemente, Mirajane y algunos otros miembros estaban también allí.

Di los buenos días y después tomé un desayuno ligero y simple.

Era una mañana fría y despejada, así que salí del gremio para explorar la ciudad de Magnolia.

A pesar de la temprana hora, los primeros comercios ya se preparaban para otro día de trabajo y en las calles apenas había gente.

-Uhm...supongo que por allí se va al apartamento de Lucy.

Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor y algo me llamó la atención. Vi a dos personas bastante apresuradas meterse en la esquina de la calle.

Me pareció ver a una mujer de pelo rojo. Tal vez se trataba de Erza.

La curiosidad me venció y me acerqué lentamente a la esquina en la que habían desaparecido.

Según me acercaba podía escuchar voces. Con sigilo, me acerqué aún más y pude escuchar las voces con claridad.

-Espera...no hagas eso...aquí...

Esa sin duda era la voz de Erza, y sonaba extrañamente erótica.

-Venga, solo un poco...

Identifiqué la voz de un hombre, que para mi sorpresa era la de Natsu.

El nivel de curiosidad había llegado a niveles extremos, ya no podía detenerme.

Con mucho cuidado, moví mi cabeza de modo que tan solo un ojo sobresaliera en la pared.

La escena que presencié fue la siguiente: Natsu acariciaba una pierna de Erza y movía su brazo peligrosamente bajo su falda.

Con su otro brazo la abrazaba mientras ella se apoyaba en la pared.

Un suceso y dos personas totalmente inesperadas, sin duda. Era evidente que este mundo no era exactamente el que yo conocía.

No sé ni por qué ni cómo habían llegado a esta situación, pero en ese momento recordé los inocentes y puros sentimientos de Juvia.

 **Continuará...**


	3. Capítulo 3 - Tensión

**Saludos! Nuevo capítulo!**

* * *

Mientras miraba a esos dos, lo único que podía hacer era continuar mirando en mi sorpresa. Natsu se acercó demasiado a Erza y, cuando me moví para ver mejor, hice un pequeño ruido.

Natsu giró la cabeza rápidamente y yo aparté la mía al instante.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Uhm... percibo un olor extraño por aquí cerca.

-¿Crees que alguien nos ha visto?

No sabía cuál era exactamente su relación, pero era seguro decir que la mantenían en secreto, y si esta vez me descubrían me temía lo peor.

-Espera aquí.

Natsu giró y empezó a inspeccionar la zona mientras avanzaba hacia mi posición.

-(Mierda...me van a descubrir...)

Natsu se acercaba cada vez más y si trataba de correr era seguro que me descubrieran igualmente. Apreté mi puño sin saber muy bien qué hacer y repentinamente sentí una fuerza enorme en mis dos brazos.

Era como si una potente máquina me agarrara y me arrastrara hacia arriba. Esa fuerza me empujó y vi cómo mis pies se despegaban del suelo y aterrizaba sobre el tejado del edificio.

Aquella sensación fue como la que sentí cuando practicaba con Wendy. Supuse que era magia y desconocía cómo funcionaba o qué tipo era, pero me había salvado de aquella situación.

Vi a Natsu llegar a mi posición anterior y mirar a su alrededor en busca de algo o alguien.

-Uhm...parece que no hay nadie, pero aún percibo el rastro del olor.

-Tal vez sea algún animal, es muy raro que haya alguien por aquí a esta hora.

-Puede ser, pero lo que me llama la atención es que es un olor desconocido y que me resulta familiar al mismo tiempo.

-¿Alguien del gremio?

-No lo sé, pero deberíamos volver.

Dicho esto, Erza y Natsu hicieron como si nada hubiera ocurrido y se dirigieron de vuelta a Fairy Tail.

Apenas había pasado tiempo con Natsu y era imposible que ya pudiera recordar mi olor, entonces ¿por qué le resultaba familiar?

Por otro lado, ahora que sabía que había algo entre Erza y Natsu, debía tener cuidado con lo que decía especialmente en presencia de Juvia, si no quería buscarme problemas.

Esperé sentado en el tejado del edificio el tiempo suficiente como para que llegaran al gremio, después bajé de allí y continué mi paseo por Magnolia. Algunas personas ya vagaban por las calles.

Una de ellas me llamó la atención, un joven musculoso y de pelo negro se acercaba, cuando nuestros caminos se cruzaron, sus agresivos ojos se fijaron en mí.

-Hola, ¿eres Gray, verdad?

-Sí.

Al estar frente a mí, noté que Gray era ligeramente más alto que yo. Siempre he pensado que, aunque su personalidad fuera a veces fría como su magia, en realidad era alguien bondadoso y confiable.

-¿También estás dando un paseo?

-Eso no te incumbe.

Intenté ser amable, pero como esperaba no funcionó.

-Oye, ¿eres amigo de Juvia?

Quería saber más sobre Gray y especialmente quería saber si era el de siempre, así que pensé que aquella pregunta ayudaría, pero estaba muy equivocado.

Gray frunció el ceño, agarró mi camisa con sus puños y me empujó contra la pared de la calle, manteniéndome en el aire mientras me miraba fijamente.

-¿De qué coño conoces a Juvia?

-...

Mi corazón se aceleró repentinamente, no me esperaba esa reacción por su parte.

-Contesta!

-Ayer... nos encontramos y hablamos un poco, eso es todo.

-¿!Dónde!?

-¿Dónde? ¿qué importa eso? Suéltame, he dicho que solo hablamos un poco.

Gray aumentó la fuerza de su agarre.

-Escúchame bien, desde que llegaste todo el gremio ha estado actuando algo raro, no sé quién coño eres o qué has venido a hacer, pero si le haces algo a Juvia...

Gray liberó una de sus manos y golpeó la pared, creando una capa de hielo a mi alrededor.

-Ten por seguro que te mataré.

Gray me soltó y caí al suelo. Me lanzó una mirada hostil y luego continuó su camino.

Las sorpresas no cesaban, ¿ahora era Gray el que estaba enamorado de Juvia?

Tal vez sí o tal vez no, lo que era seguro era que la mayor parte del gremio no confíaba en mí y de alguna forma me temía. ¿Cómo podía ganarme su confianza y ser como los demás?

En ese momento me arrepentí de haberme unido a Fairy Tail, fue sin duda una decisión precipitada. Cada minuto que pasaba me sentía más y más fuera de lugar.

¿por qué estaba en este mundo?

¿por qué no podía volver a mi hogar?

...

-(No es momento de deprimirme...arreglaré todo esto de alguna forma)

Rodeado de hielo, esperé a que Gray se alejara y me levanté.

Estos sucesos me habían puesto muy tenso, necesitaba relajarme. Continué caminando por las calles de la ciudad mientras mi mente se llenaba de preguntas e inquietudes.

Tras un buen rato estaba de vuelta en el gremio, una vez allí me dirigí al tablón de misiones y, al verlo, Mirajane se acercó.

-¿Quieres hacer alguna misión? Deberías empezar por estas, son las más fáciles.

Dijo con una sonrisa mientras señalaba la parte inferior del tablón.

-Oh, muchas gracias.

Estuve unos minutos ojeando aquellas misiones disponibles y por fin escogí una.

Haciendo esto, podría llegar a ganar dinero, alquilar una vivienda y tal vez hacerme más fuerte o, al menos, aprender a utilizar magia. Con o sin compañeros, quería hacerlo.

En el papel de la misión se leía:

"Se busca un mago dispuesto a entrar a la caverna lúgubre al sur de magnolia y recuperar mi preciado anillo robado por las criaturas que allí residen".

"¿Entrar en una cueva y recuperar un anillo?" Solté una pequeña risa, esto me recordaba a aquellas misiones en videojuegos mmorpg.

Sin que nadie le diera importancia, abandoné Fairy Tail después de llevarme algunas provisiones rumbo a aquella caverna lúgubre, al sur.

Mientras caminaba por las ahora frecuentadas calles, notaba algo extraño. Cada vez que pasaba frente a un callejón o esquina me sentía observado, veía una delgada silueta en cada esquina.

Cuando estaba a punto de dejar la ciudad, eché un vistazo hacia atrás y efectivamente, alguien me estaba siguiendo. Observé cómo aquella silueta desaparecía ágilmente entre la multitud de la ciudad.

Crucé las puertas y aceleré el paso, quizá en campo abierto dejara de perseguirme o quizá se hubiera percatado de que era consciente de su presencia.

Si el supuesto perseguidor era un mago...¿se habría dejado ver a propósito?

Una vez salí a campo abierto me sentí algo más aliviado, era menos probable que me persiguiera a largas distancias, o al menos eso pensaba.

Había traído conmigo un mapa de la zona, la cual era de carácter rural.

Según el mapa, al atravesar las grandes praderas que se extendían a mis pies, tras unas colinas encontraría una pequeña aldea y un poco más allá estaría la caverna lúgubre, el destino de mi primera misión.

Afortunadamente, durante el camino no volví a sentir aquella presencia que me acechaba en la ciudad. El clima era bastante agradable y el paisaje era verde y hermoso.

Atravesé unas pequeñas colinas y en efecto, llegué a aquella aldea. No había nada destacable, unas cuantas casas y tiendas repartidas al pie de las colinas y un bosque un poco más adelante.

Mientras la atravesaba, al pasar frente a una posada, un hombre anciano se acercó.

-Hola, joven. ¿Qué te trae a esta aburida aldea?

-Buenos días, soy un mag- soy un miembro del gremio Fairy Tail...venía por un encargo sobre un anillo robado.

El hombre se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

-Qué raro...una jovencita acaba de pasar por aquí diciendo lo mismo.

-¿En serio? Pero si tengo el papel del encargo aquí, mire.

-Uhm...

El anciano estaba confuso, al igual que yo.

-¿Cómo era ella?

-Pues tenía el pelo azul y era de baja estatura...también dijo que era de Fairy Tail.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias.

-(No puede ser otra que Wendy...)

¿Había escogido la misma misión que yo? Salí corriendo y al ver a Wendy salir de un pequeño mercado junto a la posada, me detuve para no atropellarla.

-Ah!

-Lo siento.

-Oh, eres Alex.

-Hola...

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Por esto.

Le mostré el papel de la misión y tras leerlo, se sorprendió.

-Pero...pero si es la misión que estoy haciendo! ¿por qué tienes el papel?

La pregunta de Wendy fue respondida por ella misma.

-Ah! Se me olvidó...!

-Así que era eso. Deberías tener más cuidado.

-Sí, lo siento...

-Bueno, ¿vienes conmigo entonces?

Wendy aceptó y nos dirigimos hacia la cueva, que al parecer estaba cerca de la entrada del bosque.

-Oye...siento lo del otro día, fue algo incómodo.

Decidí disculparme para recuperar algo de simpatía con ella, al menos.

-He visto lo que ha pasado esta mañana con Gray-san...

Me sorprendí.

-Siento que hayas tenido que ver esa escena.

-Pienso que Gray-san fue demasiado violento pero...le entiendo.

-¿Le entiendes?

-Es que todos en el gremio han estado muy tensos desde...-

-¿Desde que llegué, no? ¿qué ocurre conmigo? No he hecho nada malo!

Levanté la voz, indignado.

-Por favor, cálmate.

Observé que Wendy estaba asustada, me sentí como un idiota.

-Lo siento, no quería...

-El maestro dijo que...sintió algo muy extraño y desconocido en ti.

-(Me lo temía, fue cuando me tocó y me puso el signo del gremio...)

-Nos dijo que podría ser peligroso así que...

-Mírame, ¿crees que soy peligroso?

-¿Eh? Pues...

Los inocentes ojos de Wendy me observaron.

-Dije que soy un simple viajero y que no sé utilizar magia, tú misma lo comprobaste ¿no?.

-Es cierto pero...no puedo confiar en ti, Carla llevaba razón en lo que dijo el otro día. ¿Has visto algún ladrón o asaltante durante el camino? ¿cómo es que robaron tus cosas?

Tenía razón, estos caminos eran bastante pacíficos y seguros.

-No, pero en aquella zona había...pues...

Mi mente se quedó en blanco, cada vez me sentía más acorralado.

-Alex, ¿quién eres realmente?

Esta vez los ojos de Wendy mostraban cierta determinación, como si estuviera preparada para luchar. Probablemente pensara que yo era miembro de algún gremio oscuro o algo así.

-(¿Qué hago? ¿le digo que vengo de un mundo en el que un hombre ha creado este mismo mundo en el que estamos a través de un manga, o sigo mintiendo inútilmente?)

Era una situación realmente complicada, Wendy no iba a creer ninguna de esas 2 historias, ya fuera la inventada o la real.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, decidí contarle todo y desahogarme.

-Bien, creo que debo contarte la verdad.

Tragué saliva, Wendy se mantuvo expectante.

-Verás, en realidad...

Sin previo aviso, volví a sentir la misma presencia acechante de Magnolia.

-Espera, Alex. Siento una extraña energía mágica cerca.

Wendy miró para todos lados y se mantuvo alerta. Estábamos en campo abierto, tan solo el bosque estaba a nuestra derecha.

-Rápido, en el bosque estaremos más seguros!

Antes de que pudiera seguir a Wendy, caí al suelo como un árbol recién talado.

Mi vista comenzó a nublarse, como si mis ojos se llenaran de un humo negruzco. Probablemente había sido alcanzado por un hechizo.

-¿Alex? ¿estás bien? ¿qué te ocurre?

Lo último que vi antes de quedar inconsciente fue el pelo azulado de Wendy, teñido por la niebla negra que invadía mis ojos.

-Alex! Despierta! No podemos quedarnos aquí!

 _Encapuchado y vestido con una túnica negra, un hombre salió del bosque y se acercó poco a poco_ _a Wendy y al inconsciente chico._

-Ha faltado poco...ese idiota estaba a punto de decir cosas innecesarias...

-¿!Quién eres!?

-Cálmate, niña. Pronto no recordarás nada.

 _El hombre encapuchado extendió su mano y se preparó para lanzar un hechizo._

 _-_ Espera, ¿qué estás...?

 _Una onda de magia oscura fue disparada desde la palma de su mano, impactando en_ _Wendy y cayendo al suelo, inconsciente._

 **Continuará...**


	4. Capítulo 4 - Dudas

**Capítulo 4 - Tras aceptar una misión para principiantes, Wendy y Alex son atacados por un misterioso mago...**

* * *

Abrí los ojos.

-¿Eh?

Lo primero que sentí fue un intenso dolor en mi cabeza, como si dos puños presionaran con fuerza mi cráneo constantemente.

-¿Dónde...?

Estaba tumbado, por la hierba en mi cara deducí que en mitad de una pradera.

Apoyé mis manos sobre la tierra para poder levantarme y comencé a notar dolor en mis brazos. Varias heridas y arañazos así como gotas y restos de sangre recorrían mi piel.

-¿Qué...me ha pasado?

Intenté recordar algo, algunas imágenes aparecieron en mi mente.

Una misión...

Una aldea...

Un hombre...

Wendy.

-¿Hay alguien...?

Hablar también me producía un pequeño dolor en el pecho, hice un esfuerzo y traté de levantarme. Tras varios dolorosos intentos lo logré, me puse en pie y miré a mi alrededor mientras jadeaba pesadamente.

No había nada, estaba rodeado por extensas y verdes praderas. Forcé un poco más la vista y divisé unas manchas de un verde un poco más oscuro en el horizonte, probablemente un bosque.

La mayor parte de mi cuerpo estaba dolorida y cansada, estaba en medio de la nada y mucho menos sabía donde me encontraba ni por qué, pero al menos tenía un objetivo, y todo es más facil si tienes uno.

Continué caminando lentamente y al cuarto paso pisé algo, era un papel. Lo recogí procurando no hacerme más daño aún. En el papel, arrugado y sucio, estaba escrito "Cuidado".

¿Cuidado? Supongo que debía tomarlo como algún tipo de amenaza, aún sin saber qué había hecho mal.

En escasos días había vivido varios momentos tensos con diferentes miembros del gremio, pero esa no era razón para hacerme esto. ¿Quién era aquel hombreque nos atacó? ¿Era de un gremio oscuro?

Y más importante, ¿donde está Wendy y qué es lo que iba a decirle antes de que nos atacaran? No conseguía recordarlo.

Continué caminando lentamente por aquellas verdes praderas hasta que por fin llegué a la linde del bosque.

Una vez dentro, los distintos árboles y arbustos me resultaban similares a los del bosque en el que me perdí y terminé encontrándome con Juvia.

Probablemente era el mismo bosque, eso me daba esperanzas, sin embargo había una gran diferencia, que era mi estado físico.ç

El dolor de cabeza persistía y algunas heridas estaban abiertas, por lo que tuve que arrancar algunos trozos de mi ropa, sucia y raída, para improvisar unas vendas o algo parecido.

Me detuve a descansar sentado en una pequeña roca y apoyado en un árbol.

¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Hace unos días estaba en mi casa viendo anime y ahora me encuentro moribundo en mitad de un bosque.

Mi vida hasta ahora no había sido muy emocionante, pero aún soy joven y no quiero morir de esta forma tan lamentable, mucho menos en un mundo que ni siquiera sé si es real.

Reanudé mi marcha y, para mi sorpresa, al levantarme de aquella roca divisé un reflejo brillante y azul entre los troncos de los árboles.

Esperanzado y con renovadas fuerzas, aceleré mis pasos y me dirigí hacia ese reflejo. Según me acercaba lo confirmé, se trataba de aquel lago.

Al parecer había entrado por una zona del bosque bastante cercana al lago. Era un golpe de suerte.

Llegué al lago y contemplé el reflejo del sol en el agua mientras respiraba muy pesadamente.

Esperé varios segundos, expectante, como si algo fuera a salir del agua, pero lamentablemente Juvia no estaba allí.

Tanto mi cuerpo como mi mente no aguantaban más, me desplomé sobre la orilla del lago.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto, una apresurada y agotada Wendy apareció a las puertas de Fairy Tail._

 _La joven recobró el aliento y a continuación gritó con fuerza._

 _-_ Chicos! Necesito ayuda!

 _Todos los miembros allí presentes se sobresaltaron. Erza y Juvia se acercaron rápidamente._

 _-_ Wendy! ¿!qué ocurre!?

-Erza-san...hemos sido... atacados.

 _Wendy estaba muy agitada y asustada al mismo tiempo._

-Necesitas tranquilizarte, entra y explícanos que ha ocurrido.

 _Mirajane preparó una bebida para Wendy y ésta se sentó. Los miembros del gremio también se sentaron alrededor, intrigados por escuchar lo que la pequeña tenía que decir._

 _Tomó un largo trago y habló._

 _-_ Veréis... me encontré con Alex, el nuevo miembro, y mientras iba de camino al destino de una misión, por un despiste mío resultó que habíamos escogido la misma.

Decidimos hacerla entre los dos y en el camino...discutimos y luego de pronto fuimos atacados por un hombre encapuchado. Era un mago, y bastante poderoso.

Se hizo un breve pero intenso silencio.

-¿No pudiste verle la cara?

-No. Lanzó un hechizo contra Alex y cayó incosciente casi al instante. Luego lo lanzo contra mí, pude protegerme a tiempo y fingí estar inconsciente.

Después nos elevó en el aire con magia y continuó caminando bastante tiempo por el bosque, adentrándose cada vez más.

-¿Bosque?

-Sí, al sur de aquí. Finalmente llegamos a una especie de cueva excavada en una montaña y nos dejó en el suelo allí dentro.

Pude ver que había un enorme agujero al final de la cueva del que emanaba una luz roja. También desprendía calor, así que creo que era algún tipo de pozo de lava o algo así.

Vi que el hombre encapuchado se dirigió hacia el agujero y estuvo unos segundos mirando hacia abajo. Después...nos dejó allí.

Intenté despertar a Alex pero no pude, ni siquiera con mi magia. Esperé varios minutos y abandoné aquella cueva con mucho cuidado.

 _Wendy volvió a tomar un trago de su bebida. El gremio escuchaba con atención._

-Cuando...cuando estaba a punto de salir... me encontré con el hombre encapuchado.

Creía que me iba a atacar de nuevo, pero simplemente se quedó allí parado, mirándome fijamente.

No pude hacer otra cosa que salir corriendo rápidamente.

La verdad es que me asusté mucho, era como si no le importara que hubiera escapado. No sé si Alex seguirá allí...

 _Tras escuchar los extraños acontecimientos narrados por Wendy, todos los allí presentes sintieron una mezcla de confusión y temor._

-¿Qué ocurre, acaso tenéis miedo? Seguramente sea uno de esos estúpidos gremios oscuros.

 _Makarov fue el que habló, todas las miradas se concentraron en él._

 _-¿Cree que se trata de un nuevo gremio, maestro?_

 _Erza preguntó._

-No lo sé, pero seguramente ese hombre pertenezca a uno. ¿Y bien, algún voluntario para rescatar a Alex?

 _La sala comenzó a llenarse de un murmullo cada vez más fuerte, pero nadie se ofreció voluntario._

 _-_ Veo que no le tenéis demasiado aprecio al chico...

-Yo iré!

La voz de Juvia se alzó entre el murmullo de los demás miembros.

-Bien, ¿alguien más?

-Yo...también.

-De eso nada, Wendy. Tú te quedas aquí descansando.

 _Carla apareció e impidió que su compañera volviera a correr peligro._

 _-_ Yo acompañaré a Juvia.

Erza se ofreció.

-En el bosque al sur de aquí, ¿verdad, Wendy?

-Así es.

-Pongámonos en marcha.

Erza se levantó, Juvia también.

-Encontrad a ese hombre y enseñadle que no se debe buscar problemas con Fairy Tail.

 _Makarov las despidió._

-Así se hará, maestro.

 _Antes de abandonar el gremio, la fuerte voz de Gray interrumpió su paso._

-Juvia...!

Juvia miró hacia atrás y observó a Gray, que la miraba de forma casi amenazadora.

Ella no dijo nada y salió del gremio junto a Erza.

 _Aquel suceso había sido algo incómodo para ambas, Erza esperó a salir de Magnolia para entablar una conversación._

 _-_ Juvia, ¿por qué te has ofrecido voluntaria?

-Bueno, el otro día conocí a Alex. A pesar de que la mayoría en el gremio desconfían de él, yo no creo que sea una mala persona. Además, es uno más del gremio.

-Entiendo, yo también lo creo.

 _Continuaron charlando hasta que llegaron a la entrada del bosque._

-Bien, creo que es el momento de separarnos y buscar.

-De acuerdo.

-Ten cuidado, Juvia.

-Tú también, Erza-san.

 _La pelirroja fue por la izquierda, la peliazul por la derecha._

 _-_ (Creo que primero buscaré en ese sitio...)

 _Juvia se dirigió al lago en mitad del bosque..._

* * *

 **-¿Por qué estás aquí? Este no es tu mundo.**

 **-** Ugh...¿quién eres? ¿quién habla?

 **-Oh...ya entiendo.**

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿he muerto?

- **Parece que han sido ellos...interesante.**

-...lex

Escuché una voz apenas audible.

-A...

La voz se hizo más fuerte.

-Alex!

Abrí los ojos repentinamente, me encontraba flotando en agua y me sentía extrañamente bien.

-Has despertado!

-¿Juvia...? (Ahora lo entiendo...parece que me ha salvado la vida)

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Nos encontrábamos en el lago, pero esta vez en la orilla.

-Estoy...bien.

-Parece que mi magia de purificación está ganando poder.

Flotando en el agua, no sentía frío o calor, más bien parecía estar flotando en el aire. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro un terrible dolor invadió mi cabeza.

-Agh...!

Intenté aguantar el grito, pero no pude. Era una sensación terrible, como si un objeto punzante se hubiera introducido de golpe en mi oído.

-Alex! ¿!Qué ocurre!?

El dolor desapareció segundos después.

-No es nada.

Al cabo de unos 10 minutos abandonamos el lago.

Aquella dolorosa sensación había sido además extraña, era posible que algo hubiera entrado en mi cabeza.

Lo sentía, un pequeño espacio en lo más recóndito de mi mente, algo que no debería estar ahí.

(-Parece que he sido descubierto...)

Una voz apareció en mi mente, intenté no agitarme mucho para que Juvia no se percatara.

-(¿Quién coño eres?)

-(Eso vendrá después...ahora relájate)

-(Sal de mi cabeza)

-(Me temo que no puedes hacer nada para hacerme salir, aunque reconozco que me ha costado entrar en tu maldita mente)

-(¿Quién eres? ¿qué quieres de mí?)

Tal vez es algún mago bastante poderoso, ¿el que nos atacó a Wendy y a mí? Espero que no.

-(Eso debería preguntarlo yo, ¿quién eres?)

-(Yo...soy un miembro de Fairy Tail)

-(¿Piensas que me voy a creer eso? Ni si quiera eres de este mundo. Conozco cada uno de los organismos que habitan este planeta, y tú tienes algo diferente, algo casi imperceptible.

Guardé silencio, esta vez si que me habían descubierto.

-(No sé exactamente cuál es esa diferencia, pero ten por seguro que lo descubriré)

Aquella voz no volvió a aparecer en mi mente.

-(No solo estoy viviendo en el mundo de Fairy Tail si no que ahora escucho voces en mi cabeza)

¿Estaba volviéndome loco? ¿Era todo esto algún tipo de sueño o alucinación?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el tronco de un grueso árbol estrellándose contra mi cara. Caí al suelo.

-Alex! ¿estás bien?

Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que había olvidado que me dirigía de vuelta al gremio con Juvia.

Limpié una pequeña gota de sangre de mi nariz y continuamos hasta llegar a nuestro destino.

Juvia no había dicho ni una palabra durante el camino, lo cual era razonable ya que me estaba comportando de una manera algo extraña, yo mismo lo notaba.

Había algo en mi interior, muy probablemente relacionado con esa voz en mi mente.

Algo incómodo, algo que no iba a desaparecer, algo maligno.

* * *

 **En el siguiente capítulo, el punto de vista de la historia cambiará al de otro personaje.**

 **Continuará...**


	5. Capítulo 5 - Hechizado

**Capítulo 5 - Wendy volvió al gremio y les contó a todos lo que había ocurrido tras el ataque del misterioso mago. Por otro lado, Juvia encontró a Alex y juntos regresaron al gremio...**

 **Este capítulo está escrito desde el punto de vista de: Wendy Marvell.**

* * *

La luz del sol empezaba a desvanecerse entre los edificios de Magnolia. Permanecí tumbada en una cama de una de las habitaciones del gremio, ya que Carla me había obligado a descansar.

Por más que dije repetidas veces que no me había hecho ningún daño, ella insistió. Supongo que se preocupa demasiado por mí.

Creo que Juvia-san y Erza-san llegaron hace un rato. ¿Han encontrado a Alex? ¿Han tenido que luchar contra aquel mago?

Desde que Carla salió de la habitación, nadie había vuelto a entrar en varias horas.

Estaba algo preocupada, pero lo que más me intrigaba era lo que Alex estaba a punto de decirme justo antes de que nos atacaran.

Dijo algo de contarme la verdad. Eso significa que no es quien dice ser y más importante, me ha mentido a mí y a todos los miembros del gremio.

Incluso puede que Alex no sea su nombre real... y tal vez sea aliado del hombre que nos atacó...

Quizá lo esté pensando demasiado.

Salí de la habitación, bajé las escaleras y una vez en el vestíbulo me dirigí hacia la salida.

-¿Vas a salir, Wendy? Anochecerá pronto...

Gray apareció frente a mí.

-Gray-san...sí, solo quiero salir un poco y relajarme.

-¿Te importa si te acompaño?

-No, claro que no.

La temperatura era agradable y la luz del atardecer iluminaba las paredes de los edificios de la ciudad con un tono rojizo.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

Gray se dirigió a mí con una mirada que pocas veces había visto. Sus ojos estaban apagados y mostraban tristeza, pero su cara tenía una sonrisa amable.

Como de costumbre, iba sin camisa. Ver aquel cuerpo tonificado y fuerte causaba una sensación en mí que no entendía muy bien.

-Sí...pero no estaba herida ni nada desde un principio.

-Entiendo, así que Carla fue la que te encerró en la habitación.

Gray sonrió.

-Sí, se preocupa demasiado.

Llegamos al puente sobre el río, cerca del apartamento de Lucy. Nos detuvimos allí.

-Tal vez se algo molesto para ti, pero es bueno tener a alguien que se preocupe por ti y que te valore.

Tal vez había ofendido a Gray, ya que todos sus seres queridos le habían dejado. Me sentí mal por ello.

-Tienes razón...

Una ligera brisa rodeó mi cara, cerré los ojos y dejé la mente en blanco unos minutos.

Gray estaba siendo especialmente amable conmigo. Siempre había tenido una imagen algo negativa sobre él, pero parece que me equivocaba.

-¿Sabes? Tu cabello me recuerda al de Juvia.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida por ese comentario y miré a Gray.

-Ah...estaba pensando y lo dije sin querer, lo siento.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Por estar pensando en ella mientras estoy aquí contigo.

-No importa. ¿Aún no has solucionado tus problemas con ella?

-No...estoy empezando a preocuparme. Desde que ocurrió "eso" no puedo quitármela de la cabeza.

-Hace una hora más o menos Juvia ha llegado junto a Alex y...

-¿Y...?

-Pues que parecían...llevarse muy bien. Alex estaba apoyado en su hombro...

-(Así que Alex está bien y Gray parece estar celoso. Creo que eso explica el violento encuentro que tuvieron en la calle...)

Creo que Gray tiene sus razones. No he tenido oportunidad de contarle a Alex, pero después de lo que pasó entre Juvia y él...

-Y además, a Alex parecía no importarle en lo absoluto...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No lo sé, cuando llegaron Alex parecía estar despierto y dormido al mismo tiempo, como si estuviera en otro lugar completamente diferente.

Aquello me llamó la atención. Quizá Alex había sido hechizado por aquel mago que nos atacó. Era probable.

-Probablemente estuviera cansado...es natural que Juvia le ofrezca ayuda, ¿no crees?

Gray dirigió su fría mirada hacia el río que transcurría bajo el puente.

-Supongo que tienes razón, lo estoy pensando demasiado. Tengo que empezar a olvidar a Juvia, o al menos tratarla como a una compañera más.

-Creo que eso es lo mejor, Gray-san.

Sonreí. Gray forzó una media sonrisa y me miró.

-Gracias, Wendy. Me siento un poco mejor gracias a esta pequeña conversación.

-Me alegro.

-¿Crees que...podríamos hablar algún otro día?

Noté que la cara de Gray se sonrojó ligeramente, cosa que me sorprendió mucho.

-Claro, cuando quieras.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que notaba que Gray estaba incómodo y yo misma me puse un poco nerviosa.

Hasta ahora, en muy pocas ocasiones había hablado con él y todas eran simplemente cosas sin importancia o del gremio. Mi relación con Natsu-san, Erza o Lucy era mucho más cercana que con Gray.

Pero ahora sentía que de alguna forma estaba intentando acercarse a mí. Probablemente se sentía solo.

-Creo que deberíamos volver.

Gray mió hacia el cielo, que se tornaba oscuro.

-Sí.

Volvimos juntos y una vez en el gremio, nos separamos. Me dirigí a los dormitorios con la esperanza de no ser vista por Carla.

Allí, frente a la puerta de una habitación, estaba Alex. De pie, inmóvil en mitad del pasillo.

Me dispuse a saludarle y a preguntar cómo se encontraba.

Después de dar un paso, una mano en mi hombro me detuvo.

 _De pronto, la fundadora y primera maestra de Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermilion, apareció ante Wendy._

 _-_ Maestra...!

Grité, sorprendida. Mavis hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio y se acercó a mí, sonriendo.

-No deberías acercarte a ese chico, pequeña.

-¿Por qué?

-Desde que volvió de aquel ataque, he notado algo que no me gusta nada en él.

-¿Y qué es?

-Digamos que...posee una energía maligna.

-¿Alex? ¿pero por qué?

-Aún no lo sé con exactitud, pero será mejor que tengas cuidado. Ya he avisado al resto del gremio.

Sin más, Mavis desapareció justo delante de mí.

Aquella advertencia hizo que mi curiosidad aumentara mucho. Quería saber qué estaba pasando con Alex. Le observé.

Tras unos segundos completamente inmóvil hizo algunos movimientos con la mano y con la boca, como si estuviera hablando.

Se comportaba muy extraño. Comencé a sentir algo de temor, era muy incómodo verle actuar así.

No sabía quién era realmente ni qué le ocurría, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no era su culpa y que, como sospechaba, seguramente había sido hechizado.

Lancé magia de protección sobre mí misma por seguridad y me acerqué a él.

Continuaba haciendo gestos extraños. Me acerqué hasta el punto de tocar su brazo. Dio media vuelta y parpadeó varias veces rápidamente.

-Ah...eh, hola Wendy. No te he visto llegar.

Estaba muy desconcertada, actuaba con total normalidad.

-Alex, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, supongo.

-¿Recuerdas algo de lo que nos pasó en el bosque?

-Bueno, solo recuerdo que nos atacaron y que después me desperté junto a Juvia en un...bosque.

No entendía nada. Estaba completamente bien pero, ¿qué era esa forma de actuar tan extraña de hace unos segundos?

-¿No has notado...algo diferente en ti desde que volviste?

Se quedó unos 20 segundos pensando, observé como sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente, aquella reacción dejaba muy claro que algo había cambiado en él.

-Eh...pues no, nada.

-Ya veo, solo quería comprobar que no te hubieran lanzado un hechizo o algo así.

Sonreí amablemente.

-Entiendo, gracias.

Me despedí de él y di media vuelta.

-Maldita niña mentirosa, lo que quieres es que te diga qué coño me está pasando para llamar a tus amigos y vencer al malo. ¿Crees que soy idiota?

Me quedé quieta, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. La voz de Alex sonó a detrás de mí, pero tenía un tono agresivo y siniestro.

Después de varios largos segundos sin saber qué hacer, giré la cabeza lentamente.

-¿Alex...?

-¿Qué ocurre, Wendy? ¿necesitas algo?

Sin ninguna alteración, me preguntó con normalidad y con una sonrisa en la cara.

-No, no es nada.

Sin darme cuenta, me alejé de él corriendo y bajé al vestíbulo del gremio.

-(¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿ha sido imaginación mía? No, claramente he escuchado la voz de Alex diciendo eso. Es como si...no fuera la misma persona)

Sentí miedo, temor. Tenía la respiración acelerada.

-Te dije que no te acercaras a él...

La primera maestra volvió a aparecer ante mí. Sonreía despreocupadamente, como si todo esto se tratase de un juego de niños

-Lo-lo siento mucho! Yo solo quería saber...

-No importa. A decir verdad, sé que eres curiosa y que ibas a querer saber qué pasaba, por eso te advertí a propósito para que no te acercaras. Siento haberte utilizado, Wendy.

-Oh...¿pero para qué?

-Simplemente quería saber cómo reaccionaba. Y ahora lo entiendo un poco mejor.

-¿En serio?

-Seguramente algo o alguien esté tratando de entrar en la mente de...¿Alex, verdad?

-Sí.

-Bien, seguramente ya hay algo en su mente y parece que ha tomado el control.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?

-Ya que Alex no sabe utilizar magia, su mente es muy vulnerable a cualquier tipo de hechizo. La magia que han utilizado en él es de muy baja intensidad, para que así nadie la pudiera detectar.

Pero afortunadamente soy una maga excepcional, y la he detectado en pocos minutos.

Mavis cerró los ojos y sonrió, orgullosa de sus habilidades.

-Entonces, ¿crees que si aprende la magia podría contrarrestar el hechizo?

-Así es, joven Wendy.

-Intenté enseñarle magia hace unos días, creo que lo básico ya lo ha aprendido.

-¿De verdad? Bien hecho, nos ahorrará tiempo.

-¿Lo hacemos ahora, maestra?

-Me gustaría asegurarme de un par de cosas más y además es tarde, ve a descansar. Nos reuniremos mañana aquí mismo, en el vestíbulo.

-Vale.

Me despedí de Mavis y me dirigí a la habitación donde supuestamente debía estar por orden de Carla. Al abrir la puerta, ella estaba sentada en la cama, mirándome. Parecía molesta.

-Podría decirme dónde ha estado, señorita? Te dije que no salieras de aquí.

-Lo siento...pero es que ya estoy completamente recuperada.

No había sufrido ningún daño, pero fingí para contentarla.

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro.

Carla voló rápidamente hacia mí y se estrelló contra mi pecho, intentando rodearme con sus pequeños brazos.

No pude evitar sonreir y devolverle el abrazo.

-Estaba preocupada por ti, tonta.

Gray-san estaba en lo cierto. Siempre es bueno tener a alguien que se preocupe por ti.

Me recosté en la cama y apagué las luces. Mavis me dijo que me reuniera con ella pero, ¿avisaría a alguien más?

Me sentía un poco más importante al ver que la maestra confiara en mí aunque fuera para una tarea en principio sencilla.

Si es cierto lo que dice ella, ¿con qué fin querría alguien meterse y controlar la mente de Alex?

¿Qué iba a decirme antes del ataque? ¿quién es Alex?

 _Con esos pensamientos, 5 minutos bastaron para que Wendy quedara profundamente dormida._

* * *

 **En el siguiente capítulo, el punto de vista cambiará de nuevo al de otro personaje.  
**

 **Continuará...**


	6. Capítulo 6 - La verdad

**Capítulo 6 - Alex había vuelto al gremio después de que Juvia le encontrara y ahora escuchaba una misteriosa voz en su mente.  
**

 **Punto de vista: Alex.**

* * *

Tras llegar al gremio, Juvia me dijo que subiera a una de las habitaciones para descansar, y así lo hice. Pero antes de eso, Mirajane me preparó algo de comida.

Nadie se acercó a mí, parecían tenerme miedo.

Aunque no les culpaba, ya que estaba empezando a actuar de una forma muy extraña, y eso se debía a la voz en mi cabeza que seguía hablándome.

Después de comer, subí lentamente hacia la habitación. A cada segundo que pasaba, mi vista se nublaba y apenas era consciente de mis actos.

Era una sensación muy extraña, como si estuviera a punto de dormirme. No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió, pero antes de entrar en la habitación,

recordaba haber discutido con la voz en mi mente y haber hablado con Wendy brevemente.

Una vez en la habitación, me dejé caer sobre la cama, agotado. Estaba deseando dormir, pero en ese momento alguien me lo impidió. Frente a mí apareció una niña rubia con un largo vestido blanco.

La reconocí al instante. Mavis Vermilion, la primera maestra y fundadora de Fairy Tail.

De aspecto infantil pero hermoso, rodeado de cierto misterio, justo como en el anime.

-Hola!

Saludó alegremente y a continuación saltó hacia la cama, aterrizando sobre mi cintura.

Era extraño, hasta donde yo sabía ella era una especie de fantasma y sin embargo, pude sentir su ligero peso encima de mí.

Se acercó lentamente, sus profundos y ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos.

-Hola, ¿Quién eres?

-Soy la fundadora de este gremio, Mavis Vermilion. Encantada de conocerte, Alex.

Al parecer conocía mi nombre.

-Vaya, es un placer conocerla.

Bajo esta presión, debía fingir lo mejor posible.

-Oye, ¿eres consciente de que alguien se ha introducido en tu mente con magia?

Ahora que lo mencionaba, desde que ella había aparecido no había ni rastro de aquella voz y volvía a setirme como siempre.

-Sí, una voz ha estado hablándome desde hace un rato.

-¿Una voz? ¿y qué decía?

Había cometido un grave error al mencionar la voz, ya que el hechicero de alguna forma sabía que yo no era de este mundo. Intenté mentir sin que Mavis lo notara.

-Pues...simplemente decía palabras inconexas, sin sentido aparente.

-Mmmh...entiendo.

Mavis se acercó aún más y puso su mano en mi pecho, extendida.

No sabía sus intenciones. ¿Intentaba seducirme? ¿amenazarme? ¿o simplemente estaba jugando conmigo? Me incomodaba.

-¿Qué tipo de palabras dijo esa voz?

Me puse nervioso. No pude evitarlo.

-Decía cosas como magia, lugar, oscuridad...no lo recuerdo demasiado bien.

Tras unos segundos, Mavis soltó una pequeña risa.

-Estás mintiendo...

-¿Qué?

-Tu corazón está latiendo inusualmente rápido y tu respiración se acelera cada vez más.

¿Para eso se había acercado a mí?

-Es evidente que estás ocultando algo, y parece ser muy importante.

Me mantuve en silencio.

-Estás envuelto en un aura de misterio que soy incapaz de resolver, incluso con mis habilidades mágicas. De alguna forma, tu energía vital es diferente a cualquier criatura que haya visto.

No sé qué es lo que ocultas, pero será mejor que tengas cuidado.

-Maestra, le aseguro que no tengo intención de hacer daño a nadie.

-Dices la verdad, pues alguien malvado no estaría tan alterado como tú ahora. Si eso tan importante que ocultas es algo peligroso, por favor no dudes en hablar conmigo, te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

A diferencia de la mayoría de los miembros del gremio, Mavis comprendía mi situación y además me había prestado su ayuda.

-Gracias, pero creo que debería resolver mis problemas solo... y nadie está en peligro, se lo aseguro.

-Bien, supongo que tendré que confiar en tus palabras. Y sí que hay alguien en peligro, y eres tú mismo.

La señorita Wendy y yo te enseñaremos a utilizar magia mañana, preséntante en el vestíbulo a primera hora de la mañana.

-¿En serio?

-Claro, así aprenderás a disipar el hechizo que han utilizado sobre ti y esa voz desaparecerá de tu mente.

-Está bien. Se lo agradezco mucho, maestra.

Mavis se alejó y saltó fuera de la cama.

-No es nada. Por cierto, prepárate para algo de acción y ejercicio.

Sin más, desapareció sin dejar rastro. Apagué la luz de la habitación y me recosté sobre la cama.

No solo iba por fin a aprender a usar magia, sino que además la mismísima Mavis Vermilion iba a ser quien lo hiciera posible. Aunque también había mencionado a Wendy.

Cuando presencié aquella extraña escena entre Erza y Natsu, creo que para esconderme de ellos utilicé algún tipo de magia...estaba impaciente por aprenderla.

Al día siguiente, seguí las instrucciones de Mavis y bajé al vestíbulo muy temprano. Allí tan solo estaba Wendy, esperando.

-Oh! Hola, Alex. ¿Ya te ha dicho la maestra lo que vamos a hacer?

-Así es. Espero que podamos reanudar nuestra lección, ¿la recuerdas?

-Sí...fuimos interrumpidos por Natsu-san y los demás.

A partir de ese momento, ellos empezaron a sospechar de mí...

Unos minutos después Mavis apareció ante nosotros.

-Buenos días! Nos dirigiremos a las afueras de Magnolia, pongámonos en marcha!

En escasos minutos atravesamos las aún vacías calles de la ciudad y salimos de ella.

-Ese lugar parece perfecto!

Mavis señaló una pequeña colina rodeada de algunos árboles junto a un río que a su vez atravesaba el camino para entrar a Magnolia.

No estábamos muy lejos del lugar en el que aparecí en este mundo repentinamente, mientras vivía mi vida normal.

Llegamos al lugar y nos situamos bajo los árboles.

-Bien! ¿Wendy ya te explicó lo básico, verdad?

-Sí.

-Ahora siéntate, relájate y repite el proceso que ya conoces.

Cerré los ojos, me concentré e intenté crear una imagen mental de mi magia. Segundos después sentí una energía extraña en mi interior.

-Muy bien, sigue así.

Volví a repetir el proceso otra vez, y otra, y otra, y otra...

-Ya casi lo tienes, Alex!

Intenté canalizar esa energía en mi brazo y luego liberarla. Me puse en pie, levanté mi brazo derecho y sentí un tremendo peso en mi puño, cayendo éste al suelo con fuerza y agrietándolo.

Igual que yo, Wendy y Mavis quedaron algo desconcertadas.

-¿Bien? Ahora prueba a controlar esa fuerza.

Volví a repetir lo mismo y esta vez intenté tomar el control del peso y la fuerza de mi brazo. Esto

resultó en poder aumentar la fuerza con la que golpeé el suelo así como la dirección. Ahora la tierra se rompió bajo mis pies. Estaba asombrado.

-Vaya...bien hecho. Parece ser algún tipo de magia de gravedad, es bastante rara.

¿De verdad había aprendido a utilizar magia? Algo que solo aparece en los cuentos de hadas y en las historias de ficción...lo había aprendido en escasos días aquí, en el mundo de Fairy Tail.

Si se lo dijera a mis amigos posiblemente se reirían de mí...espera, no tengo amigos (al menos no de verdad).

-Bien, ahora quiero que tengas un pequeño combate de práctica con Wendy.

-¿!Eh...!?

Como yo, Wendy se sorpendió.

-Cuando cuente hasta 3, podréis empezar. No hay restricciones ni reglas especiales.

Lancé una mirada seria hacia Wendy, que se colocó unos metros frente a mí. Tenía ventaja ya que en teoría conocía todos sus posibles ataques y habilidades.

Sin embargo debía actuar como si no lo supiera si no quería parecer demasiado sospechoso.

Mavis levantó el brazo. Wendy parecía tomárselo muy en serio, tal vez quería demostrar su poder ante Mavis.

-1...

-2...

-3...!

Tan pronto como Mavis bajó su brazo, Wendy se abalanzó sobre mí, cosa que no esperaba.

- **Tenr** **yu no...SAIGA!** (colmillo del dragón del cielo)

Las manos de Wendy se rodearon de un viento blanquecino y después lanzó un golpe cortante contra mí.

Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, intenté concentrar mi recién aprendida magia en mi mano para detener el ataque de Wendy. Su mano rodeada de viento impactó contra la mía.

Un dolor muy intenso recorrió todo mi brazo, lo aparté rápidamente tras unos segundos aguantando el ataque.

A pesar del dolor, en ese momento me sentí extrañamente bien, una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado recorrió mi cuerpo.

Por primera vez, me sentí vivo en este mundo de fantasía y magia.

Debido al potente impacto, perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo. Wendy no se contuvo ni un poco.

Todo pasó muy rápido, aunque lo sentí como una eternidad.

Wendy dio media vuelta y volvió a cargar contra mí con el mismo ataque. Pude esquivarlo por muy poco.

Esto se repitió varias veces más, hasta el punto de estar exhausto, ya que mi condición física no era demasiado buena. Cuando no pude esquivar más, Wendy se preparó para otro ataque.

- **Tenryu no...**

Observé cómo Wendy llenaba sus pulmones con aire, iba a lanzar el rugido del dragón de cielo.

Con el corazón latiendo ferozmente, rápidamente pensé en algo. Concentré mi magia en mi brazo derecho, golpeé el suelo con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban y...

- **HOKOOO!**

Cuando un enorme torbellino de viento salió de la boca de Wendy, golpeé el suelo y un gran trozo de tierra salió despedido hacia ella. Por un momento creí haber ganado el combate,

pero la joven maga de viento cambió la dirección de su rugido y empujó el trozo de tierra esta vez hacia mí.

Antes de perder el conocimiento, lo último que vi fue aquel trozo de tierra justo delante de mi cara.

...

...

-Alex!

Abrí los ojos lentamente, Wendy estaba reanimándome con su magia.

-¿Estás bien?

-Ugh...¿qué ha pasado?

-Siento mucho haberte hecho tanto daño...

-Oh, ya...recuerdo.

Mavis se acercó.

-Ha sido un gran combate. No lo has hecho nada mal, Alex.

-Si ignoramos el hecho de que casi muero gracias a mi propia idea...supongo que sí, ha sido un buen combate.

-Para nada, fue una buena idea! No me lo esperaba, por muy poco no pude desviarlo.

-¿En serio?

-Claro!

Wendy sonrió. Era curioso, durante el combate había sido seria y decidida, sin embargo ahora volvía a ser amable y dulce. Me gustaba eso de ella.

-Es suficiente por hoy. Alex, si ejercitas más tu cuerpo y sigues entrenando, pronto dominarás tu magia y podrás hacerle frente a Wendy. Creo que tienes un gran potencial.

-Gracias, maestra.

-Bien, pasemos a otro asunto. ¿Ha vuelto a aparecer esa voz en tu cabeza?

-No.

-Eso es buena señal. Ahora que la magia está presente en tu cuerpo, es solo cuestión de tiempo que el hechizo que lanzaron en ti se disipe, siempre y cuando sigas entrenando y perfeccionando el

uso de tu magia.

-Eso haré.

-Por ahora deberías hacer misiones de bajo nivel...-

-Estábamos haciendo eso mismo cuando fuimos atacados, maestra.

Wendy interrumpió.

-Oh, es verdad, qué despistada! Jujuju...

Mavis rió.

-No os preocupéis, de eso me encargo yo. Colocaos justo frente a mí.

Mavis extendió sus brazos, parecía estar usando magia.

-Con mi magia de ilusión, he lanzado un hechizo para que cuando una fuente de energía mágica superior a la vuestra se acerque en un rango amplio, os hagáis completamente invisibles.

-Bien, así evitaremos problemas.

-Por cierto, no funciona con miembros de Fairy Tail.

Mavis se despidió y nos deseó suerte.

-Y bien Wendy, ¿quieres que intentemos otra vez hacer una misión o aún sigues pensando que soy alguien peligroso?

-No lo pienso...además, parece que la primera maestra confía en ti.

-Bueno, ayer tuvimos una pequeña charla.

-Aún así, antes de que nos atacaran dijiste algo de contarme la verdad...no he podido sacarme eso de la cabeza. ¿A qué te referías, Alex?

Había olvidado que había decidido contarle la verdad.

-Bien, ¿quieres saber quién soy?

-Así es.

El rostro de Wendy se tornó serio.

-Soy alguien perdido, sin rumbo ni hogar. Lo único que quiero es ser uno más, simplemente eso. ¿Acaso importa quién soy?

Wendy, ¿has pensado alguna vez si realmente sabes quiénes son aquellos que llamas compañeros?

Tal vez los consideres amigos, pero estoy seguro de que apenas conoces su pasado o sobre cómo son realmente. Nunca puedes conocer completamente a una persona, ten en cuenta eso.

Wendy se quedó pensando varios segundos.

-Puede que tengas razón...antes de entrar en Fairy Tail, me crié en un pueblo, y al final descubrí que...toda la gente del pueblo eran ilusiones creadas por magia.

Cierto, el gremio Cait Shelter...

-Vaya, ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Supuestamente era un gremio como otro cualquiera, pero todo era falso. Fue creado por un anciano que decía ser el líder del gremio, pero él también era una ilusión.

Todo esto lo descubrí por una misión conjunta con Fairy Tail y otros gremios.

-Siento que te ocurriera eso...pero por esa misma razón te he dicho todo esto, ¿y si nada de lo que conoces es real? ¿y si te dijera que vengo de un mundo completamente diferente a este?

¿Me creerías, Wendy?

 _Mi intención era desviar el tema de la conversación, pero me había dejado llevar.  
_

* * *

 **Continuará...**


End file.
